Metal Gear Singalot
by A.M. Marketis
Summary: Snake and chums sing about themselfs, third chapter now added which is abit diffrent
1. Metal gear singalot

Metal gear singalot  
  
  
  
SNAKE: token away from my Alaskan home,  
  
I should be mad and mouth should foam  
  
But since I've been smoking weed all day  
  
I am happy, hyper and ready to play!  
  
MERYL: imprisoned by my chums  
  
I escape and start to kick some bums  
  
But my fun is ruined by a twist  
  
I get shot and get very pissed  
  
OCTACON: Oh no, Oh my, Oh dear what have I done  
  
I've made an walking nuke with a rail gun  
  
We might destroy it with some luck  
  
Let Snake do it and Ill hide in a truck  
  
LIQUID: Gahahahahahahahahhaha I am the bad guy  
  
I will fire the nuke and you can kiss your arse good bye  
  
I sure Hope this terrorist thing is worth while  
  
Cause if Metal gear is destroyed that would wipe off my smile  
  
NINJA: I am like you Gwaaaaaaaa I have no name  
  
I play with Gwwwwwwa Snake but it's the same  
  
He always Gwwwwwaaaa kicks my arse  
  
So Gwwwwaaaa stop that metal gear fast  
  
MANTIS: I like to read people's minds  
  
And doing so the treasure I find  
  
Sick people's thoughts, fantasies and dreams  
  
There so sick they make me scream  
  
OCTOPUS: I disguise myself as other people  
  
It isn't hard, quite simple  
  
But then my heart starts to burn and fry  
  
Then I am dead thanks to foxdie!  
  
RAVEN: I am the guy with the big gun  
  
With Snake I will have some fun  
  
I could try stopping him from finding Metal gear  
  
Or I could tell him secrets and pull each other's Ears.  
  
WOLF: I like to hung around wolfs and dogs  
  
And take pills to help me go to the bog  
  
Then one day Solid Snake came  
  
He killed me and won the game  
  
OCELOT: I like to fire and reload  
  
Get stupid Snake to get the code  
  
And when things go bad and things astray  
  
I pack up my guns and run away 


	2. Singalot 2: Sons of Meledy

Metal gear singalot 2  
  
Sons of melody  
  
  
  
SNAKE: I sneak about in search for metal gear on a boat  
  
Always seen when I stop to wonder how it floats  
  
Taking pictures of metal gear  
  
And the posters of Brittany spears  
  
RAIDEN: I got a big butt and I am cute  
  
All wrapped up in a tight suit  
  
I act stupid but I don't care  
  
Even if I have girly hair  
  
OCTACON: My sister dies oh dear, oh cry  
  
Why do my love ones always die?  
  
This whole patriots thing is absurd  
  
Why do I have to be the frigging nerd?  
  
SOLIDUS: As you can plainly see  
  
I have tentacles sticking out of me  
  
I use them to choke Jack till he starts to cry  
  
That's what he gets for taking my eye  
  
OLGA: My family is ze unit so I cant quit  
  
I ave no time to shave me arm pits  
  
I will stay ith the unit wherever so far  
  
While underneath I wear no bra  
  
EMMA: I am a girl with a parrot for my pal  
  
(Falls asleep) mmm…Hal  
  
I am like Hal I search for the answer  
  
(Falls asleep again) Oh Venus in cancer  
  
OCELOT: Train the kid the patriots say  
  
Obeying them is how I get my pay  
  
Then later I plan to take a Ray to somewhere warm with sand  
  
With lovely Russian ladies and Uggggghhhh my hand!  
  
LIQUID: I was in Ocelot all along  
  
Even at night when he wears his thong  
  
I need to get out, I need to be free  
  
Before Ocelot wisens up and gets rid of me  
  
VAMP: Ga hahahaha I cannot die  
  
So why do you guyz even try?  
  
Stop peace offering me cakez and pud  
  
Cauze all I want iz your Blud  
  
FORTUNE: Oh why, oh why can't I die?  
  
Even though how hard I try  
  
When I try shooting myself in the head  
  
It always misses and hits Vamp instead  
  
FATMAN: I have a huge body and a fat face  
  
But who cares cause I am blowing up the place!  
  
I love to wave my fat and that is that  
  
While I cry "laugh and grow fat!"  
  
PLISKIN: Hello I am a navel seal  
  
So I have the licence to fell  
  
Oh Raiden for goodness sake  
  
Stop calling me Pliskin my name is Snake……….whoopsie 


	3. Snake's Musical misson

1 SING A LOT  
  
1.1 Snake's musical mission  
  
  
  
Snake was on the tanker hiding behind some crates. He stood up and sung like an opera singer.  
  
SNAKE: "I have landed on the tanker!  
  
No thanks to octacon the wanker!  
  
Must take pictures of Metal gear Ray!  
  
And once I am done, I must get away!  
  
Now where is the Metallic monster's lair?  
  
I was given an crap m9 but I brought a spare"!  
  
He gets out an So-com. He then starts sneaking about on deck while giving a little dance  
  
SNAKE: (to the theme of singing in the rain)  
  
"I am sneaking in the rain  
  
I am sneaking in the rain  
  
Oh what a wonderful felling  
  
Those gear pictures I must gain"  
  
OCTACON: "Snake stop being a pain.  
  
It isn't a bloody game."  
  
Are you Insane?  
  
Running out of words that sounds like rain."  
  
Snake Sneaks into the ship and sneaks around the corridors  
  
SNAKE: Sneak, sneak, sneak, sneaking around the corridor  
  
Sneak, sneak, sneak, better not trip and hit the floor  
  
Sneaky sneak sneak, don't want to be seen by the guards  
  
Sneaky sneak sneak, cause I can't run fast due to my body lard  
  
He hides behind a box to listen to a group of guards  
  
GUARDS: (Chorus) "We are patrolling, we are patrolling,  
  
Our stomachs are growling  
  
And we rather be bowling  
  
But we are Patrolling, we are patrolling  
  
We are Patrolling, we are patrolling  
  
Our stomachs are growling  
  
And we rather be bowling  
  
But we are patrolling, we are patrolling  
  
(Repeat)  
  
GUARD LEAD SINGER: We Patrol in Search of Snake  
  
We do it for Russia's sake  
  
And maybe for reward a piece of cake  
  
Hope no food that Ocelot baked  
  
SNAKE: (In whisper) Oh oh, I fell my ass cheeks parting  
  
I do hope they wont hear my farting  
  
Snake nosily farts to the theme of Metal gears solid's game over theme  
  
GUARD LEAD SINGER: Hush…what was that?  
  
I hope that was…the ship's cat!  
  
The Guard Turns the corner and sees Snake  
  
GUARD LEAD SINGER: (Still singing) Ahuh Ahuh! I have ffffooound you!  
  
SNAKE: Damn man!  
  
GUARD LEAD SINGER: I see snake, Snake I see  
  
I see snake in front of me  
  
Guard radios in  
  
GUARD LEAD SINGER: Guards be nimble, guards be fast  
  
Come here and shoot Snake in the arse  
  
The alarm goes off and loads of Guards armed with guns and shields run in Snake's direction  
  
ARMY OF GUARDS: Run, run, run, run, run  
  
Shooting Snake is fun, fun, fun  
  
OCTACON: (Over codic in theme of Run rabbit)  
  
Run Snakey, run Snakey, run, run, run  
  
Here come the Russians with their guns, guns, guns  
  
Bang, bang, bang, bullets up your buns  
  
So run Snakey, run Snakey, run, run, run  
  
Snake runs pursued by the Guards, he legs it outside on front of the ship to see Ogla.  
  
SNAKE: Oh damn I don't have to fight her do I?  
  
I might as well since I am the good guy!  
  
He points his So-com at her, but she throws her gun away and get out two marackers  
  
SNAKE: What the hell?  
  
What's with this girl?  
  
She starts shaking the marackers  
  
OGLA: All we vant is Russia back in power  
  
And loads and loads of porn by ze hour  
  
And their only one thing that will stop our Dismay  
  
And that is Metal gear Ray!  
  
All the Russian soliders on the ship including Ocelot and Guvlokabith come out and surround them,  
  
GUVLOKABITH: Taking Metal gear is what we will do  
  
Taking it away all the way trough  
  
To change Russia in the worlds view  
  
OCELOT: Only for me to betray all of you  
  
ALL: WHAT?  
  
OCELOT: ugh…..nothing  
  
OLGA: And you Snake we will capture to be our Maiden  
  
RAIDEN: And for no apparent reason here is Raiden!  
  
SNAKE: Huh?  
  
Olga, Ocelot and guvlokabith start singing the main chorus of the song they are singing  
  
"Metal gear ray, Metal gear ray  
  
Shine the torch and lead the way  
  
To the brink of a brand new day  
  
Metal gear ray, metal gear ray.  
  
As the three sing all the Guards start doing the cancan dance and join along in the singing  
  
Metal gear ray, metal gear ray  
  
Shine the torch and lead the way  
  
To the brink of a brand new day  
  
Metal gear ray, metal gear ray  
  
SNAKE: Okay this is just screwed up now  
  
As everyone is singing and dancing Ocelot steals Metal gear ray and causes the ship to sink.  
  
OCELOT: Ga hahaha losers!  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: yeah I kinda went abit mad on that one, hope people like it all the same 


End file.
